


Made For You

by deadpai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpai/pseuds/deadpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean Winchester was born, the angel Castiel was born at the exact same moment, making him Dean's guardian for life.  From childhood into adulthood they remained best friends, but as they grew older, Castiel began to harbor deeper feelings for his human.  Will the angel be able to contain his feelings?  Or will they become too much to bare?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made For You

When Mary Winchester gave birth to her son Dean, somewhere up in heaven, the baby angel Castiel was born at the exact same moment.  He was swiftly delivered to the hospital and given to Mary by an older seraph who told her that her son was gifted with his very own guardian angel.

Mary beamed as she cradled her newborn son and the winged baby in her arms.  She received two little blessings that day.  “One big fat miracle.”  Her husband John called it.

Angels, of course, watch over all humans, but on very rare occurrences, an angel can be assigned to guard a specific person.  As the seraph explained to John and Mary Winchester, when an angel is born at the same time as a human, they are bound to them for life. 

Or, if you were to ask Dean how it happened he'd tell you, "I dunno, I guess the stars aligned or something and God gave me a best friend.” 

Castiel quite likes that description.

*****

The baby angel didn’t require much care really, which was a relief as Dean was quite the handful.  Castiel just hovered beside Dean, flapping his tiny raven wings, watching over him intently.

At four years old, the boy and the angel were ecstatic to have a new addition to the family.  Dean’s new baby brother Sam.  Dean swore to be as good a guardian to his brother as Castiel was to him.

His human was very brave indeed.  Castiel greatly admired him.

The Winchesters’ happiness over their growing family didn’t last very long, sad to say.  Their house caught fire just six months after Sam was born.   John was able to escape with Dean who held fast to Sam, but Mary was taken in the fire.  Castiel was too young at the time; he didn’t have the power to rescue her. 

He was devastated. 

“Dean,” Castiel sobbed by his human’s side, his wings wrapped around them both as they huddled together on a hotel bed that night.  “I’m so sorry…I’m so weak!  I shoulda been able to save her.  I’m so sorry, Dean…” 

“S’okay, Cas.  Ain’t your fault.”  Dean trembled, burying his running nose in his angel’s shoulder. 

Castiel had never felt something so horrible; his Dean so sad and afraid.  All he could do was muster up as much warm grace as he could and engulf them with it.  He cradled Dean until he fell asleep.

*****

As the two grew, they continued to be the best of friends.  Castiel was always, without question, by Dean’s side when he was called upon.

“Cas!  I need you!”  A ten year old Dean shouted up at the sky. 

He was angry, and Castiel could feel it like a blazing fire in his body.  He shot like a rocket from heaven, straight to Dean, landing hard onto the grass right in front of him.  Dean was all scowls, which was nothing out of the ordinary, but at the moment his brows were furrowed a bit more than usual. 

Concern was written across Castiel’s face as he tilted his head.  “What’s wrong, Dean?”

“Some jerk hit Sam and stole his bike!”  And indeed, Sam was behind his older brother, clutching onto Dean’s jacket and crying. “We gotta find him and kick his ass!” 

Castiel gasped, then he too got angry.  Physical violence against human children was not approved of, but Castiel would absolutely bend any rule for Dean.  All bets were especially off if someone hurt him, or Sam, who he felt quite a kinship with as well.

“Let’s go.”  Castiel growled, grabbing the two boys and flying off, zipping around to find the culprit. 

When they found the bully lugging around Sam’s bike and laughing, Castiel landed the three of them right in front of him. 

“Well lookie here!  Winchester can’t fight for himself so he brings his freak to do it for him!” 

“What’d you call him?!”  Dean pushed ahead and into the bully’s face. 

“What, are you deaf _and_ a wuss? I said ‘freak’! F-R-E-E-K.”

“That is _not_ the correct spelling.”  Castiel rasped, his voice quite deep for someone so young. 

The big kid threw his head back and laughed, giving Castiel the chance to yank Sam’s bike from his grip.  Dean kicked the bully hard in the shin, then socked him right in the head.  He fell to the ground cursing at the three boys, all the while Castiel gently handed Sam his bike back, grabbed hold of the two again, and flew off.

They all laughed and cheered victoriously.  Inside, Castiel was grateful he didn’t have to inflict any harm on the boy. 

*****

Up in heaven one night, a thirteen year old Castiel heard his human’s whispered prayers.  He sounded sad.  Castiel was eager to help as ever, but he always dreaded seeing Dean sad.  The angel hurried down to Earth, his dark wings gliding on the cold wind, moonlight glistening across the feathers. 

He landed in Dean’s bedroom, his feet gently touching ground toe to heel, right in front of Dean.  His wings came to rest with a flutter before furling in as he looked down to the boy sitting at the edge of the bed.  A harsh wave of discontentment flowed from his human.  It was a truly awful feeling. 

“What is it, Dean?” 

“Cas, we gotta whisper,” Head hanging low as it had been since Castiel arrived, Dean looked to the door and back to his own feet. “I’m grounded, so I wasn’t supposed to call for you.”

Castiel nodded knowingly before sitting down right next to Dean.  This was not an unusual occasion by any means, but it never hurt any less. 

“What happened?”

A heavy sigh fell out of Dean’s lips before he finally looked back at his angel.  “I snuck out earlier to go see a movie and I left Sammy alone.  He said he’d be fine, but of course he bitched out and got all scared and...called dad.” 

“Dean,” Castiel started, and Dean hung his head again, knowing what was coming.  “You know what happens every time you disobey your father.  Why do you do it?  It only gets you into trouble.”

Dean huffed.  “Not like it matters.  Even when I do as he says he still acts like he friggin’ hates me.”

“That’s not true!” Castiel jerked up in surprise.  Those words pierced him, just as he knew they pierced Dean to say.

“Yeah it is! It doesn’t matter what I do; he always yells at me.  I’m always letting him down.”  He buried his head in his hands. “I don’t know what the hell to do anymore, Cas.”

“It’s true that he puts a lot of pressure on you; he’s a single father who depends on you a lot to take care of Sam.”  Castiel’s hands softly wrapped around Dean’s arm as a wing came around behind the boy to push him in close.  “That’s a big responsibility that he trusts you with, so yes, when you neglect that duty he does get upset.  But, it is _not_ true that you always let him down.  You are there for Sam when he truly needs you and that’s what matters. 

“John is just a stressed single dad, with an unstable job, and two boys he has to worry about.  He takes it out on you sometimes, and that isn’t right, but the bottom line is, he loves you.” 

“So he’s just an angry guy then?  Is that it?”

“Well, yes.  ...but you knew that.”

Dean let out a breathy chuckle, to Castiel’s immense relief.  The angel was never sure if his words were as consoling as he wanted them to be, but he always managed to calm Dean down, and for that he was happy.

It was true that John’s anger towards the boys (Dean especially) was often unjustified, and Castiel would always jump to Dean’s defense given the opportunity.  Every time Castiel intervened it led to a big argument with John, usually right in front of Dean, whose discomfort would grow and grow until Castiel could no longer bare it, and he would have to concede defeat. 

“Hey, Cas?  Can you stay over?  I don’t wanna be in here bored all night by myself.”

“Dean,” Castiel shook his head and laughed. “You’ll just get in more trouble.”

“Not if we whisper! And you can do your disappearing act if Dad comes in!” 

Castiel fidgeted.

Dean nudged the angel, rocking him from side to side.  “Please, Cas? Come on!”  

“Fine, I’ll stay.”  As if saying no was physically possible.   

“Awesome!”  Dean exclaimed entirely too loudly.  He clasped his hand over his mouth and the two boys laughed.

*****

As they grew further into their teenage years, Castiel noticed a lot of changes in Dean.  For starters, Dean was really starting to fill out.  He gained a decent amount of muscle tone, his jaw line was starting to get a bit more defined, and his voice was _almost_ low enough to match Castiel’s baritone.  He was growing up to be very handsome indeed. 

However, there were other things about Dean that didn’t quite change for the better.  Dean had become something of a ‘bad boy’, all leather-jackets and smirks, which in and of itself wasn’t a bad thing, but there were aspects of his attitude that weren’t entirely pleasant.  Replacing Dean’s almost perpetual scowl was this new air of smugness.  It was fake.  Castiel didn’t like it.  Of course, he didn’t like it when Dean seemed angry, but he definitely didn’t like it when Dean faked his happiness either.  Dean’s genuine smile and laughter was such a joy for Castiel, that this new false confidence the boy was displaying was most disturbing.

The thing Castiel found he disliked the most about it was the constant flirting.  As he hovered invisibly in the air beside Dean at school, as he often does, he’d witness Dean flirt with quite literally everyone.  From other boys to make them uncomfortable, from teachers to annoy them, and of course, to girls who he flirted with just to…flirt. 

It was at least sincere with the female students at Dean’s school when he flirted with them, which was somewhat refreshing, but as soon as Castiel saw Dean drag one of them off to kiss somewhere, it gave Castiel the strangest feeling.  He felt a tug within him every time he saw Dean attempt intimacy with another. 

Castiel didn’t wish to stick around to watch Dean with girls, so he would fly off away from the school in a huff and wait for the day to be over with.  He’d float in the sky high above the school cross legged, with his positively grumpy face resting atop his hands. 

What was the problem?  Dean’s interest in being with girls (and becoming physical with them) was to be expected, and he had every right to do it.  So why, Castiel wondered, was he feeling this…possessiveness? 

It wasn’t as if they didn’t still spend time together.  Dean didn’t really need Castiel during school hours to defend him against bullies anymore, so they didn’t interact much then, though the angel still floated over his shoulder to watch over him, invisibly of course.  After school, Castiel would come to hang out with Dean, and everything was fine as usual, for the most part.

Sometimes, Castiel would find himself examining Dean.  Admiring him.  Just, standing there, letting his eyes trace the boy’s now 17 year old features.  Dean would be sitting on the edge of the bed in his room, channel surfing, as Castiel’s eyes indulgently roamed from his spiky sandy brown hair, to his long lashes, green eyes, pouty lips, strong arms…

Castiel stood there, smiling softly with a hand placed upon his chest as heat burned inside it around his heart.

“Cas.”

The angel jolted, standing at attention like a soldier.  His wings rapidly vibrated before freezing shock-still.

“Stop staring.”

*****

“Dude, what’s up with you?  Why are you being all mopey? You’re not gonna miss me _that_ bad.”  Sam shoved the last of his stuff in a duffel bag and slung it on the bed next to his sulking older brother.

“Oh, I’m definitely not gonna miss you, but I will be kinda bored.”  Dean smirked up at his comically oversized younger brother. “Leavin’ me all by myself and stuff.”

“What are you talking about? Dad’s still around.”

“Yeah.  I totally wanna hang out with Dad.  He’s a real hoot.”

“Well, you still have Cas.”

Dean sighed and turned his head to absently gaze out the window.

“What?  He still not comin’ around as much?”

“He only ever comes if I pray to him like I’m really in trouble.  And he never stays to hang out.  I don’t know what his problem is.”

Sam rolled his eyes.  “Uh, have you tried asking him?”

Dean glared.  “No, but thanks for the award winning advice, Dr. Phil.”

“Suddenly I’m so much more excited to go away to college forever now.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk." Sam shook his shaggy head. "Seriously though, Dean.  You know what a brick wall Cas is.  You gotta make him tell you what's up.  He wouldn't avoid you for no reason."

Dean let out another deep sigh and nodded. 

*****

Castiel spent most of his time in heaven lately.  He was 22 years old now, but whenever he went to Earth, he felt like a child.  His possessiveness over Dean had only grown, and evolved into something much uglier.

Jealousy.

As a devastatingly handsome and charming 22 year old, Dean had become quite successful at working one-night stands into his routine.  Not just girls anymore, he also picked up men, which shamefully made Castiel even more jealous.  He couldn’t pinpoint why that was exactly; just the thought of some unworthy man being inside of his beautiful Dean made Castiel feel wretched.  Every time Castiel watched Dean bring someone home, he seethed with jealousy, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists before zooming off into sky.

He felt pathetic.  He had no right to feel this anger towards his charge.  It wasn’t as if Castiel _owned_ Dean; the man could do what he wished, but for some reason Castiel just couldn’t accept that.  So, until he could grow up and get over it, he felt he didn’t deserve to be Dean’s friend, because he wasn’t acting like a true one.  He would adhere to his duties as his guardian and help Dean when needed, but aside from that, he stayed out of his life...if for nothing else, so he wouldn’t feel that sickening, horrible jealousy. 

“Hey, Cas?  Do ya read me?”

Castiel felt the prayer reverberate through his grace.  No matter how crappy Castiel was feeling about himself, Dean’s prayers were always a comforting warmth. 

“Breaker, breaker.  Two, four, six, niner...”  Dean groaned. “Just...come on, Cas.  I know you’re like, pissed at me for something, but...just come down and talk to me? Please?”

This was it, Castiel thought.  Even though he wasn’t sure himself why he was feeling and acting the way he was, he still needed to buck up and be honest.  The angel sighed, slipped on his tan trench coat, stretched out his wings and flew to Earth.

When Castiel arrived, he found Dean standing outside of his apartment building.  He landed in front of him, toe to heel, as usual.  His coat settled and wings furled.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey.”  Dean walked forward and stood under the light of the nearby lamppost.  Castiel drank in the sight.  Dean’s hair, an organized chaos of brown spikes.  Dean’s eyes, a mesmerizing mixture of greens and browns.  Dean’s freckled nose and cheeks.  Dean’s _lips._ Dean’s broad shoulders, chest, and abdomen hidden inside a tight black t-shirt.  Dean’s tan, muscular arms and his strong, wonderfully bowed legs. 

Castiel gulped.  A shiver traveled down him, then an intense heat filled him.  He realized now what his problem was. 

Lust.

He was lusting for his human.  Castiel was a disgrace of an angel.  He was supposed to be Dean’s devoted friend and protector.  Not... _this._

Exasperated with himself, Castiel shook his head and backed away.  He felt a warm hand grab his wrist.

“Whoa, whoa, Cas.  Where you goin’?  What the hell’s going on with you, man?”

“I need to go, Dean.  I’m not fit to be your guardian.”  He clenched his fists and pulled away, his wings spreading a bit to prepare for takeoff.

“What?  Where’s this coming from?  C’mere.”  Dean grabbed hold of Castiel’s arms and pulled him in close, flush against Dean’s chest.  Their cheeks were pressed together, stubble scratching against stubble.  It felt nice.  Castiel didn’t deserve such sweetness.  He sighed and shut his eyes.

“Listen, Cas, whatever’s goin’ on...let me help.  You’ve been helping me since _forever_ , so just, let me fix it.”

“I don’t think it can be fixed.”  Castiel whispered, defeated.  He then felt two strong arms wrap around him.  A palm was placed right between his wings.  Dean pulled Castiel in impossibly closer, and softly stroked the base of a wing with his thumb. 

The feeling this evoked inside Castiel was absolutely indescribable.  Just the small point of contact where Dean’s thumb met the angel’s wing sent an enormous tremor of emotion through him.  It wasn’t just lust Castiel was experiencing.  He was madly in love.

“Well, whatever.  You’re still my best friend, so quit with the strictly-business shit, okay?  I need you.”

And that was it.  Those were the only words Castiel ever needed to hear.  All the petty nonsense, the jealousy, it was all tossed aside.  Dean needed him, and Castiel wasn’t going anywhere.

The angel sighed, overcome with relief.  He sagged against his human, relaxing into his hold, and finally returned the embrace with both his arms and wings. 

*****

Dean carried on as usual, working at the garage by day, out for drinks and promiscuity by night.  It wasn't as if Dean picked someone up every single night, but more often than not, he did.  Castiel spent most of the day hovering in the air by Dean's side, but as soon as he could sense Dean targeting someone for the evening, he was outta there.  He worked through the jealousy as best he could, but that didn't mean he didn't feel it. 

However, a rather unexpected benefit came from Castiel spending so much time with Dean. 

"Hey, Cas, does your back ever hurt from flyin' around all the time?  Don't your wings get tired?" 

"Ah," Castiel tilted his head, "I get the occasional ache, but nothing too severe." 

"Hm."  Dean stood up from his bed. "Take your coat and shit off."

Castiel blinked at him for a moment, then complied, slipping his arms and wings out of his trench coat, suit jacket, and button-down.  He wondered if ‘and shit’ included his pants, but as he looked up to ask, he noticed Dean staring.  His body went stiff as he watched Dean’s eyes trail across his midsection.  Dean smirked.  Castiel gulped.

“Alright.”  Dean cleared his throat then gestured toward the bed.  “Lie down on your stomach.”

Ever the obedient angel, Castiel lied down, completely unaware of why he was doing so.  He was far too distracted by the sudden heat coursing through his entire being after what had just happened.  Did Dean really just look at him like that?

His thoughts were finally silenced when he felt two oil-slicked hands rub hard down his back.  He let out an involuntary groan.  Dean chuckled softly.

He relaxed instantaneously under Dean’s hands.  He was being massaged expertly, from his neck, to his shoulders, wing joints, and all the way down his back.  It was absolutely glorious. 

Dean worked his way back up to Castiel’s wings, taking one arch at a time in his strong grip and kneading it.  Castiel positively moaned at the sensation.  He had no idea his wings even _needed_ this treatment, but now he doesn’t know how he ever lived without it.

The angel wantonly moaned and hummed in pleasure, singing Dean’s praises over and over.  He didn’t hear anything in response from the man, but he could feel Dean’s happiness flowing out of him, which only increased Castiel’s enjoyment of the whole experience. 

When Dean finished with the wings, he took one more rough pass at Castiel’s back muscles, then lightly brushed his fingers up and down Castiel’s body from his neck to just above his ass.  To finish, he ran a hand through Castiel’s dark, soft, locks of hair, then leaned forward to kiss the top of the angel’s head.

Castiel smiled in utter bliss.  His limbs were flopped limply across Dean’s bed, as well as his wings, which were stretched out practically across the entire room.  He hummed out a satisfactory sigh and thanked Dean (and God, silently).  Everything Castiel had gone through, all the crap, was suddenly worth it for such an incredible reward. 

“You’re welcome.”  Dean said cheerfully before slapping the hell out of Castiel’s ass.

He’d get Dean back for that by _never_ giving up his bed. 

*****

Through their 20’s, Dean and Castiel’s friendship became stronger than ever.  They continued to spend as much time together as possible, and grew even closer as a result.  It was fantastic.

Dean had taken up writing, just as a hobby at first, but at the behest of Castiel and Sam, he decided to do it professionally.  Castiel had always found Dean to be a most engaging story teller, so it really was the perfect career path.  Dean would have Castiel read his in-progress books chapter by chapter, aloud, because apparently the angel’s deep, gravelly voice was “fucking perfect for horror”.

The series Dean created was an _entirely_ fictional horror/fantasy about a boy with a dorky little brother and a guardian angel who fought monsters together.  The books had been selling quite well, and of course, Castiel especially loved them.  Dean even got Castiel to record an audio version of the first novel, not that it took much convincing.  He was thrilled to be involved.

Though Castiel was still deeply in love with Dean, he found himself not bothered at all by Dean’s now pretty rare hook-ups.  He knew that those people only got the fake, smug version of Dean, and that the genuinely happy, truly beautiful version was reserved for him. 

*****

The boys were nearly 30 now, and Dean was quite successful, and growing more and more handsome every day.  Castiel was so proud of him.

Unfortunately, the Winchesters were soon to face another tragedy in their family.  John’s health had been deteriorating lately, and he refused any help from the angel.  Castiel practically begged John to let him use his powers to heal the man, but John wouldn’t have it.  He’d just brush him off and say “If it’s my time, it’s my time”.

Castiel would be very sad to lose John, of course, but deep down he was truly worried that the man’s death would drive a wedge between he and Dean if he wasn’t able to stop it.  The two had become so incredibly close over the years, that the thought of Dean being upset with Castiel for letting not one, but both of his parents die was utterly terrifying.

He finally mustered up the courage to voice his concerns to Dean.

“Dean, your father won’t let me heal him.”  Castiel hung his head, feeling ashamed and confused.  “No matter what I say, he refuses my help.  I’m so sorry, Dean...I...I don’t think he’s going to last much longer.”  He looked up at Dean, preparing for the worst.

What he got instead, should not have been unexpected.

“Cas, I know.  Sam and I both know it’s comin’.”  Dean got up from the couch and walked up to his angel, who was looking at him, bewildered.

Suddenly Castiel had no idea why he felt Dean would be angry with him.  Dean was totally understanding about Mary’s death when they were children.  Why would it be any different now?  That was a relief, but still, he felt helpless.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” 

“Don’t be.  Not your fault.”

“But-“

“Cas, it’s not your responsibility to heal him, especially if he doesn’t want to be healed.”  Dean moved in close to Castiel, resting a hand on one shoulder, and his chin on the other.  Castiel tucked his head in the crook of Dean’s neck.

“I just don’t want you to be sad, Dean.”  Castiel whispered, forlorn as his human sighed deeply. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Can you-“ Dean gulped, swallowing down a sob. “Can you make sure he gets to my mom in heaven?”

Castiel wrapped his arms around him, slowly cocooned them both in his wings, and let his grace seep out to cover them in warmth.  He now understood exactly why John was ready to pass on.  “Yes, I can do that.”

“Thanks, Cas."  Dean whispered, barely audible, as he tightly hugged Castiel's shoulders. 

Cancer took John Winchester the next day.

The funeral was, of course, a sad, colorless occasion.  All the black clothing, the shade of the surrounding trees, and the clouds that loomed over them made the world appear grayscale.  Castiel's pitch black wings blended in so seamlessly that no one paid them any notice. 

As the priest spoke of passing souls, the crowd mourned, including Sam and Dean.  The brothers wept silently, side by side, neither able to speak a word.  Dean and Castiel were hand in hand the entire time, the angel's hand being there for Dean to squeeze as hard as he needed to.

The next couple of years were rough.  If he needed to yell and scream at someone, drink with someone, or needed cheering up, Dean always called for Castiel, and Castiel was always there.

They got through it together, and before too long, Dean was happy again.

*****

It was a Friday evening, and a 35 year old Castiel was flying down to Dean's apartment.  The two hung out mostly on weekends now, as Dean had become a very busy, very successful writer, and Castiel's duties as an angel also took up a lot of his time. 

The highlight of every week for Castiel was being greeted by Dean's big smiles and the intoxicating aroma of burgers being cooked for them on the stove.

Ah, those burgers.  The angel didn't require sustenance, but for Dean's burgers Castiel made an exception.  There was just something about the flavor of that perfectly seasoned red meat that made Castiel positively _swoon_. 

Castiel landed in the doorway and took in the scent from the kitchen, a huge pleased smile spreading across his face.  His wings flapped happily.

"Heya, Cas!"  Dean called out from the kitchen, not needing to turn away from the stove to know his best friend had arrived.

"Hello, Dean."

Castiel sat in one of the stools next to the little island in the kitchen and waited eagerly for Dean to finish cooking.  He let his eyes fall shut and took in another deep inhale.  Praise God, they smelled so good. 

Dean chuckled.  "Soup's on."  He put a plate of buns and toppings on the island, two beers, and last, but not least, a plate of six hamburger patties.  Castiel would probably eat five of them.

The angel immediately dove in, dressing up the perfect cheeseburger before taking a huge bite.  He moaned in ecstasy as he chewed and swallowed the delicious treat. 

"Good stuff?"  Chef Dean asked.

"Always." Castiel continued to hum with extreme pleasure around the burger as he chewed, his eyes closed and wings slowly flapping. 

Dean laughed.  "Damn, should I leave you two alone?"

It wasn't unusual for Dean to comment on the noises Castiel makes while thoroughly enjoying Dean's cooking, so he thought nothing of the question.  The conversation took a bit of an unexpected turn this time, however.

"Cas, can I ask you somethin'?"  Dean set his own burger down on his plate and turned to the angel, who was still entranced by his meal. "If it's too personal, you don't have to answer."

Castiel quirked a brow at this, then reluctantly set his burger down as well.  "You can ask me anything, Dean."

"You've had sex before, right?"

Castiel blinked at Dean for a second, then gulped.  In all their years of being close friends, this subject was somewhat uncharted territory.  They just never really discussed it.  Dean never brought it up, and certainly Castiel didn't, for fear of his jealousy rearing its ugly head again.  However, now that the question was out there, the _word_ was out there, Castiel was definitely not feeling jealousy.  No, what he felt was an intense heat building up and focusing on one area of his body in particular. 

He had to answer Dean, of course, but he silently prayed that he wouldn't humiliate himself here.  "No.  I haven't."

"You haven't?!  Dude, how is that possible?  You're 35!"

Castiel tilted his head.  "How is my age relevant...?"

"Well just," Dean shook his head like he was trying to line up the jumbled words in his brain. "I mean, don't you have a lot of uh...pent up... _frustration_?"

He certainly did, but likely not in the manner Dean had in mind.  "I don't know..."

"That's crazy! You're a total babe, Cas.  With the big blue eyes and the bed head.  Seriously, man, you could get anyone you wanted to _fall at your feet._ "

"That's definitely not true." 

"Sure it is!  Look, after we eat, I'll take you out and prove it to you.  Anyone you want.  Just give em that hot glare you do and their clothes'll-"

"Dean, stop."  Castiel stood up from his stool abruptly, knocking the thing over with a loud thunk that acutely highlighted the awkwardness of the situation. 

Dean sighed and stood up as well, wiping his hands on his thighs.  "Sorry, Cas.  I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.  I just wanna help you out, you know?"

"I don't want that kind of help."

"Okay, okay-"

"I don't want to make love to just anyone who will have me."  Castiel was red in the face, fists clenched and body stiff as a board.  His wings were equally stiff, arched high above his shoulders and wing tips pointed straight to the floor like daggers. 

This certainly wasn't the first time Dean had gotten such a frustrated reaction out of his angel, though the air around them was more tense than usual.  It was that strange sort of tension that occasionally arose when the two were alone together that neither addressed, but it would seem now they were going to have to.  He tentatively walked up to Castiel, their eyes never parting. 

"You want it to be with someone special then."

"Yes."

"Okay, that's-that's cool.  You should wait then."

"I'm _tired_ of waiting."

"Can't say I blame you there."  Dean chuckled softly, but Castiel's intense gaze remained, his stance unwavering. 

They stared at each other, the air growing thicker and thicker, the tension growing hotter.  Dean gulped and licked his lips.  Castiel wings quivered.

"Is there...is there someone you're waitin' for?" 

Castiel couldn't even form a response to that.  His entire body was tingling from head to toe.  It was taking every ounce of his power to restrain himself and he wasn't sure he could hold back much longer, let alone form words.  So Dean continued.

"Well, listen, whoever it is, Cas...you should just go for it."  Dean shrugged, looking down bashfully at the ground.  "I meant what I said earlier; you really could have anyone.  No one in their right mind would turn you down."  He looked back up at the angel, with a small smile on his face.  A real smile.  The smile only Dean's angel received.

And with that, Castiel's resolve exploded.

He positively growled as he lunged himself at Dean, grabbing him by the biceps and pulling him in to a hungry, open mouthed kiss.  Castiel swallowed a muffled surprised sound from Dean who stumbled forward, gripping onto Cas' shoulders for balance. 

Castiel kissed and kissed, their tongues going wild and teeth clacking together.  He felt Dean's hands cup his face, tilting it to deepen the kiss impossibly further.  He whimpered slightly, wrapping his arms around Dean to hold him tighter, taking everything Dean was willing to give.  His wings were nervously shaking, spreading only slightly before furling back in. 

His heart was pounding ferociously and he could feel Dean's punching him in the chest at the same tempo.  They were holding fast to each other, panting harshly through their sloppy kiss, pressing closer and closer together. 

There was a hardness poking at Castiel's thigh, rubbing against it, and soon he realized the insane amount of focused heat in his own groin.  With a shrill gasp, he pulled away, his wings fluttering so rapidly he may have lost a feather or two.

"Cas," Dean whispered between breaths.  His lips were red and kiss swollen, his eyes half lidded, and chest heaving.  Castiel had caused that.  It was amazing, but...

Castiel finally relinquished his grip on Dean's arms.  "I'm sorry, Dean.  I-I shouldn't have done that."  He tried to step back, but a hand grabbed on to his own.  Such a gesture being all-too familiar now, but this time entirely new in context.

"Yeah you should have."  Dean smirked, looking him up and down lasciviously.  Castiel has seen this look before, but he couldn't believe it was being directed at him.  Still though, there was no fake smugness, this was still his Dean.  And their hearts were still pounding in sync.

Wave after wave of desire flowed from Dean's soul and Cas' grace.  The angel had never felt anything like it before.  He wanted more of it.  Needed more.

"Bedroom."  Dean grunted as he pulled Castiel down the hallway and into the room. 

The two immediately began removing their clothing.  Castiel’s entire body was trembling and fingers fumbling with nervous anticipation, and also because he was too busy watching Dean undress to focus on what he was doing.  His mind was swimming with a million different thoughts, but not a one was as loud as the one screaming in his brain that this was _finally happening._

Before Castiel could remove his pants, Dean pulled him forward, and the two tumbled on to the bed.  They crashed their lips together so hard it was almost painful, but in a way it seemed like it needed to be painful, as painful as their need for this.

Their arms were wrapped around each other, holding on tight, tighter than any hug they’d ever shared.  Dean’s bare legs were hooked around Castiel’s thighs, as the angel instinctively grinded up and down on top of him. 

They kissed and kissed as their clothed, stiff cocks pressed harder and harder into each other.  Castiel’s wings flapped just as hard, practically making the two men bounce up and down on the bed. 

Feeling Dean’s body beneath him, hearing his deep breaths and moans, and the power of their need for each other had Castiel unable to hold back any longer.  With a single hand, he gripped on to the waistband of his pants, boxers, and Dean’s boxers, then swiftly lowered them down and flung them across the room. 

He parted their kiss and peered down at Dean with all the possessiveness he’s ever felt in his heart.

“I’m going to make you mine now, Dean.”  He growled, and Dean looked up at him, eyes wide and lips parted, panting.

“Oh, fuck yeah.” 

With his eyes locked onto Castiel’s, Dean flung his arm to the night stand on his left, knocking a few things over before finally reaching the handle of the drawer.  He pulled it open, then hastily scrambled for the lube, handing it to the angel when he found it.

Castiel took it, and even with how powerful he was feeling, he was still shaking all over, the anticipation entirely too great.  Dean wrapped both arms back around him, his hands rubbing soothingly up and down his back and at the base of his wings.  They kissed again, softly this time, fingers now threading through Castiel’s hair. 

With a deep sigh, he pulled away again, and Dean nodded as he lifted his legs up to wrap them around Castiel’s waist.  Though a little more focused now, Castiel still shook as he coated his fingers in the cool lubricant and lowered his hand, slowly down his human’s body.

He took a moment to look at the beautiful creature beneath him; the most beautiful thing his Father ever designed.  In this moment he felt Dean was made just for him, instead of the other way around, as he had felt most his life. 

“C’mon, Cas.”  Dean whispered, still panting.  “I want you, baby.  I need you.” 

With that, each raven feather of Castiel’s wings stood on end and quivered as he bolted into action.  He traced his wet fingers around Dean’s hole, lightly at first, before pressing them inside.  He let out a harsh breath at the feel of Dean’s heat and tightness fluttering around his fingers.  An absolutely delicious whimper escaped Dean’s lips as Castiel pushed deeper inside, making Castiel bite his lip and moan.

He twirled his fingers around, spreading them, feeling every inch he could as he plunged in deeper and deeper until finally reaching a spot that made his Dean call out for him.  It felt like a prayer, but louder, stronger, and Castiel craved more of it.  He fingered that spot repeatedly, making Dean thrash around beneath him, clawing at the angel’s back.

“Castiel! Oh, please, Castiel!”

The desperate cries of his human sent a scorching wave of heat from the tips of Castiel’s wings straight to his cock. 

“ _Dean.”_ His voice rumbled, brokenly, echoing Dean’s desperation. 

With a shudder and beat of his wings, he flattened his hands on the bed on either side of Dean, propping himself up and lining up with Dean’s entrance.  The tip of his cock just barely grazed Dean’s crease, and that alone was enough to make the angel groan as his eyes fell shut.  Nothing could prepare him for how _good_ this was going to feel. 

Years and years of longing, waiting, all that “pent up frustration” that Dean spoke of, it was all leading up to this moment.  This moment that Castiel never thought he’d actually have, but here it was, in front of him.  Beneath him.  Needing him. 

His eye lids slowly opened back up, and he peered down at Dean once again, those brilliant green eyes staring right at him, and Castiel’s resolve was renewed.  He was going to take Dean, here and now, and make him feel so _good_ that he’d never need anyone else to take him again.  Finally, he could give Dean everything he could ever need, and he was damn sure going to, with all of his being.

He bent his arms and leaned in close to press their bodies together.  He lightly brushed his lips across Dean’s as he pushed the tip of his cock inside.  He hissed in a deep breath, letting it rumble back out as he pushed further in, Dean’s moans and hands beckoning him to continue. 

Once Castiel was fully in, his entire body shuddered, wings and all.  The feel of Dean’s silky heat surrounding him, the sensation of becoming one with his human was already so overwhelming and he had only barely begun to move.  He threw his head back in a shout, calling out to the heavens as his mighty black wings flapped, knocking things about in Dean’s room.

“Cas, come on, baby.”  Dean whispered as he circled his hips and tightened his cheeks around Castiel’s dick, coaxing him to move.

The angel shouted even louder at Dean’s delicious movements.  Suddenly he found himself incredibly thankful for all of Dean’s sexual experience.  Finally, he began to thrust in and out, slowly at first to savor every inch, and of course because he was still shivering.  

“Mmm, Cas, faster.” Dean whispered again, sensually into Castiel’s ear. 

“Yes, Dean.” 

Obediently, Castiel pushed in and out, quicker and quicker. 

“Oh!”  He gasped, realizing why Dean wanted it this way.  He quickened his pace even further, slamming inside to reach Dean’s prostate. 

“Oh, fuck, Cas.  Yeah, right there!” Dean’s jaw dropped as Castiel shoved into him, hitting that perfect spot over and over again. 

Their bodies rocked in a sweet rhythm, Castiel’s wings beating in time with it, as the two shouted and grunted.  The room was vibrating with Castiel’s fiery grace, with his beating wings, and with the sounds of the two men’s moans and broken words. 

Castiel panted hot onto Dean’s neck, sucking in kisses as often as he was able.  His hand trailed down from the side of Dean’s face, down his chest and abdomen, until he found Dean’s hard dick and grasped it.  Dean clutched onto Castiel’s shoulders with a shout, as the angel stroked him lovingly from base to tip over and over. 

Hot skin slapped against hot, sweaty skin as Castiel rolled his hips to fuck into Dean perfectly.  Beneath him Dean was slack jawed, his eyes screwed shut as he grunted and panted, unable to form words any longer aside from whispered gasps of his angel’s name. 

“Cas, _Cas,”_

“Dean, yes, Dean…my Dean,”

Trembling legs tightened around Castiel’s waist and cheeks clenched around his cock.  He pushed into Dean with hard, ragged thrusts as their orgasms drew nearer.  With every thrust, the men shouted; the pressure building and building deep within them, ready to explode. 

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean curled his arms underneath Castiel’s to place his palms on the base of each wing. With one final cry and perfect stroke of Castiel’s hand, the man came, white streams coating both their torsos.  “ _Yours.”_

The sight of his Dean in that moment of pure ecstasy, the fact the he had caused it, the beautiful human he loves saying he belongs to him, had Castiel at the brink.  Covered in Dean, surrounded by Dean, his wings being stroked by Dean, it was too much, but exactly what he’d always wanted. 

He threw his head back, his eyes glowing with blue celestial light and his glistening black wings stretching out completely sending feathers flying.  With a shout of Dean’s name, Castiel came with a powerful punch; a surge of scorching hot pleasure that shot from his grace through his entire body and back out again.  His grace absolutely exploded, causing the entire room to vibrate and the lights to flicker, buzz, and pop, glass shattering all over.   

Trembling all over one final time, Castiel collapsed onto Dean, who held him close and caressed his back.  Dean’s legs fell limp, and he reached down to help the exhausted angel pull out of him.

“Wow,” Dean gasped, a look of awe on his face as he stared off into the now dark room. 

Castiel was still catching his breath, his head buried in the crook of Dean’s neck, and his wings flopped out across the room, a feather still falling out here and there.  He felt Dean’s arms tighten around him.

“I love you.” And with that, Castiel lifted his head up to meet Dean’s eyes, at look of disbelief on his face at his human’s words.

“You do?”

“Yeah.  Hell yeah.  I just never…I mean, you’re this incredible, gorgeous, cosmic being.  Like, you’re literally out of my league.”  Dean chuckled, embarrassed.  “I never thought for a second you’d wanna be with a dopey-ass human like me.”

“Dean,” Castiel shook his head, in complete shock.  As through and through as he thought he knew Dean, the man was still able to baffle him.  “Dean, you’re the most important thing in existence to me.  I was made for you, and I thank my Father every day for that.  I love you beyond measure.

“And that you ever believed otherwise…” The angel’s blue eyes darted to the side, his expression like he was searching for answers.  “Well, then I have truly failed you.”

“Shut up, don’t be so dramatic.”  Dean cupped Castiel’s cheek, and they made eye contact again. He stroked Castiel’s cheek bone with his thumb as he stared up at him, a small smile forming and laugh lines spreading.  Castiel just continued to look confused at him.  “You’ve never once failed me, Cas.  We’ve both been dumb.  In denial about what’s been right in front of us all this time, ya know?  I mean sometimes I feel like we’re already married anyway.”

Castiel blinked then slowly grinned, now fully understanding what Dean meant.  Here they were, lying together naked after just making love for the first time and it was anything but awkward.  It felt right.  Finally, everything felt exactly right. 

They stared at each other lovingly, hands running through hair and fingers trailing across each other’s faces and arms and everywhere else(including Castiel’s wings of course).

“Everyone does say we act like a couple.”

“Yeah, exactly.” Dean laughed and reached inside the drawer to his left.  He pulled out a silver ring that Castiel knew to be Dean’s mother’s.  “So whaddaya say, angel?” He pulled Castiel’s left hand to his lips for a kiss, then slowly slid the ring on the angel’s finger.  “Wanna make it official?”

Castiel had never smiled so wide in his life.

*****

“So?  What’d he say?”  Dean stood up anxiously from the park bench he was sitting on upon his fiancé’s arrival. 

Landing elegantly from toe to heal, his coat settling, and wings flapping before furling in, Castiel approached his beloved with a soft smile on his face.

“I believe his exact words were ‘about friggin’ time’.”  

Dean chuckled and shook his head, blushing.  “Sounds about right.  So they’re happy then?  What’d mom say?”

“Yes, they’re very happy.”  Castiel walked up closely and took Dean’s hands.  “You’re mother squealed and hugged me.  And she says to tell you she loves you and Sam, and she’s very proud of you both.  Just like she always says when I visit them in heaven.” 

“Thanks, Cas.”  Dean said, barely audible, as he lightly pressed their foreheads together.

“It was my pleasure, as always.” 

Even though technically Dean was the one who proposed, Castiel insisted upon asking John for Dean’s hand in marriage.  Everything had felt so completely and totally right since Castiel and Dean had gotten together, that he was positive Dean’s father would say yes, but that didn’t make him any less nervous at the time.  Even at peace in heaven, John was an angry guy.

Angry, but loving all the same.

“There’s one more thing, Dean.” Castiel breathed, their whispers tickling each other’s lips.

“Yeah?”

Castiel reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold wedding band.  Gingerly lifting Dean’s left hand, he slipped it onto his ring finger, and kissed it. 

Dean stared at the ring on his hand, blinking.  “This is…my dad’s ring.”

“Yes.”  Castiel smiled, stroking Dean’s fingers with his thumb. “He gave it to me to give to you; somehow he just knew I wanted it.”

Dean nodded with a soft chuckle, his lips turning up in a grin.  Castiel saw Dean’s eyes start to well up with tears, and he felt his own growing hot as well.  He cupped Dean’s cheek to steal his gaze, and then to steal his lips.  Their mouths melded together perfectly, soft and warm, as they were always meant to.  The angel wrapped his arms around his human’s neck, and he felt two strong arms hug his waist to pull him in even closer.  Castiel proudly stretched out his grand wings, then curled them around their bodies.

They parted their kiss, nuzzled, and smiled.

“I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too, Castiel.  My angel.”

“My human.”


End file.
